role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaur Tank
Dinosaur Tank (Japanese: 恐竜戦車 Kyōryū Sensha) is a giant dinosaur tank monster and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Dinosaur Tank is mostly mechanical, mindless and merciless. However, sometimes it will be taken over by its dinosaur brain, gaining new objectives and even more stupidity. History Triple Team Three kaiju came upon the city of Chennai, India. The first, Neosaurus, rose out of the Marina Beach and began to wreak havoc. At that point, the second invader known as Dinosaur Tank rolled in and unleashed missiles all across the city, demolishing the San Thome Basilica. Third and lastly was Bemular, who flew in as a glowing ball of energy before reforming into kaiju form. Bemular and Neosaurus were about to fight, but realized that they were here for the same reason and decided to work together. At that same moment, however, Dinosaur Tank's body suddenly slammed into Neosaurus, flooring him. As Bemular turned, he saw the attacker as Jay, who had seen them coming long before they had gotten to Chennai. Roaring in rage, Bemular charged at Jay, who sidestepped and scorched the alien with a blast of fire. Next, Bemular got up and sent a barrage of Energy Blasts from his mouth at Jay, only for him to block them with a wall of ice. Suddenly, Neosaurus smashed into Jay, sending him crashing through the ice wall. Turning, Jay jumped up and slashed Neosaurus with his blade, and as Dinosaur Tank sent a swarm of missiles at him, used the blue-and-orange kaiju as a meatshield. As he did that, Bemular hit Jay full-force with a Hyper Pale Heat Wave. Neosaurus took advantage of this and backed up, hitting Jay with his spikes. Crying out in rage, Jay blasted Neosaurus away with a ball of fire, and just like that, the Flame Orb replaced the eye in Goldspin's hilt. Jay became wreathed in flames, and his eyes turned a fiery orange. (Flame Orb!) Jay charged at Dinosaur Tank. Ignoring the lasers sent at him, the blazing anthropomorphic cat slashed Dinosaur Tank with his flaming Odachi, setting it on fire and making it screech out. Turning, Dinosaur Tank smashed (Flame Orb!) Jay away with his tail, sending him right into Bemular. Plunging him flame Odachi right into Bemular's stomach, (Flame Orb!) Jay jumped up just as Neosaurus sent his tail down at him, making the tail slam into Bemular instead and plunge the blade even deeper. Pulling out the Odachi from Bemular, (Flame Orb!) Jay ducked under a punch from Neosaurus and slashed him with the blade, only to be bombarded from behind by Dinosaur Tank's missiles. Roaring in rage, (Flame Orb!) Jay charged up a ball of flames in his hands, leaping over Bemular as he charged and kicking the kaiju in the back of the head to knock him down. Next, the feline hero ran at Dinosaur Tank, jumping around the yellow lasers and missiles sent at him. Finally, once he right in front of the enemy, (Flame Orb!) Jay unleashed the giant charged fireball onto Dinosaur Tank's head, destroying it in a massive explosion. Abilities *'Missiles' - Dinosaur Tank has cannons on the front of his tank base, medium in strength. *'Lasers' - Dinosaur Tank can fire thin yellow lasers from his eyes, medium in strength. *''Tail'' - Dinosaur Tank's tail is powerful to swat about even UIltraseven and beat him unconscious. *'Energy Blast' - Dinosaur Tank can fire energy blasts. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Low Intelligence Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Cyborgs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Category:Predators Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)